Our Own Little World
by gay-in-your-face
Summary: Santana is a Marine and is finally shipped home. When Brittany comes to pick her up, Santana has a lot to say to her. Bad summary, sorry, but it's actually really good! Brittana/Santittany. Marine!Santana.
1. Chapter 1

I know I've been trained to keep my emotions in check, but I can't keep my throat from constricting when the thought of Brittany comes into my head. Shuffling my boot-clad feet, I wipe the tears from my eyes and assume the correct posture. The lady in the seat next to me glances sideways at me, scanning over the camoflauge covering my body. I cough awkwardly and she looks out her window.

I haven't seen Brittany in a year. Sure, I've talked to her, but I haven't seen her face since that last time in the airport. I sigh, shaking my head, and look out my own window at the black sky outside. Right now, there are people just like me marching through Iraq. It's their turn now.

I jump as the pilot comes on the loud-speaker throughout the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the self-important voice begins. "We're fifteen minutes from touch-down. Please remain seated until instructed otherwise."

I scoff, rolling my eyes, and pull the complimentary issue of Sky-Mall from the seat pocket in front of me. Nothing interesting has shown up for half the magazine, so I throw it down in a huff. My eyelids are beginning to droop from exhaustion. I didn't get any sleep last night. I was too busy thinking about a certain blonde to let my eyelids close.

_The look on Brittany's face is breaking my heart. I must remain unemotional. I have to be the strong one in this situation, but I'm finding it difficult._

_I tuck my index finger under her chin and lift it up so I can look her in the eye. Her face relaxes for a second as she catches my gaze, but immediately scrunches back up against the tears. She wails, throwing her arms around my neck as she tucks her head under my chin. The tears streaming down her face are wetting my collar, but I don't care. I drop my duffelbag and wrap my weak arms around her thin, shaking frame. My own tears begin their descent, and for once, I let them flow freely. _

_Our bodies are sagging against eachother, so I move back, holding my girlfriend at arms distance. What we do next is automatic. Softly, I let my tingling lips touch hers and press gently. I am trying to convey everything I'm feeling right now- distress, sadness, love- into this one kiss. My heart lurches violently as I realize something I hadn't thought about before... This could be the last kiss we ever share._

_I sniffle, wiping my nose with the sleeve of my cardigan. Well, actually, it's Britt's. She gave it to me so I wouldn't forget her. I'd tried to convince her that I'd never _ever _do such a thing, but she'd vehemently shaken her head, insisting on me wearing it. I'd obliged, swallowing a hot sob. That had been hours ago, when we were in our apartment, neither one of us crying- atleast not on the outside._

_But now, as I take one last glance back towards where Brittany stands, I can't help but feel the most emotion I've ever felt in my life. Even more than when my parents disowned me when I'd came out to them about my relationship with Brittany._

_Brittany sends me a watery smile and a feeble wave. I return the gestures meekly, swallowing my sadness. She turns on her heel, briskly jogging out of the airport with her hand over her mouth. _

_The tears roll down my face, even after the plane touches down in Parris Island. When I get my one phone call, I call the one person I want to hear from. The phone picks up on the first ring. _

_"Hello?" Brittany greets brokenly._

_"Hey, babe, it's me," I say. I can almost see the smile on her face, and it pulls the corner of my mouth into a wide grin._

_"Santana! Oh, San, baby, I miss you already!" she says, all in one word. She continues with unidentifiable words of joy, and my heart breaks as I look at my drill instructor tapping her wristwatch impatiently._

_"Listen, babe, I-," my voice cracks as I swallow my sadness once more. "I have to go. But I'll call you as often as possible, I swear. I love you so, so much, Britt."_

_"I love you too, honey. Good luck. Call me soon, okay?" Brittany's voice catches on the last word and my heart breaks as I hear her whimpering._

_"Okay. I promise. Bye," I hang up, wiping the moisture from my eyes. I turn stoicly, and begin to stride quickly from the room, only to be stopped by my drill sargeant's arm across my chest. I look at her sideways, and she takes a shaky breath. Oh, God, she's probably gathering her energy to chew me out._

_"Take it easy, Lopez." she says softly. The tone of her voice kind of reminds me of Coach Sylvester's voice when she learned about me getting kicked out of my house. It wasn't completely kind, but I could tell she was trying to be sympathetic._

_I nod curtly and sulk off to my bunk. The call for lights out comes, and I pull the covers up to my chin. The pain in my heart carries on into my dreams, because all I can see is flashes of blonde hair and blue eyes._

My plane ends up landing ten minutes earlier than expected. As I leave the terminal, I see a few people stand straight and salute me. I smile kindly at them, and return the gestures. I pass the payphones, but decide not to call Brittany so soon. I have a sidestop to make before I can see her.

I walk out of the shop with a grin plastered on my face and a bag in my hand. Making my way back to the payphones I saw earlier, my heart begins to pound with thoughts of _her_.

I almost miss the coin-slot I push the quarter in so fast. My fingers fly across the numberpad, pressing in the familiar number. The phone rings twice before it picks up.

"Hello?" Brittany rasps through the phone. Her voice is groggy with sleep. It's adorable.

"Hey, you," I say. My voice is so high with excitement, I sound like I just inhaled a whole bunch of helium.

"Santana!" she squeals. Her voice has cleared significantly and I hear the sheets rustle as she climbs out of bed. There's some thumping around and the sound of clothes ruffling. She's getting dressed to come pick me up.

"Brittany! Oh, it's so good to hear your voice. I've missed you so much," I say, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm on my way, San. Hang on, babe, I'll be there in a few minutes," she says quickly. I giggle for no reason. Unfiltered excitement, I guess.

She stays on the phone with me the whole time. We only stop talking so I can push more quarters into the phone.

"So, how's the apartment?" I ask. We're just making small-talk now.

"Oh, it's great! I finally got my brother to fix the faucets," Brittany says. I can hear her car door close and her hurried steps to get out of the cold Ohio air.

"That's awesome, babe!" I'm still smiling, barely able to keep my grip on the phone because of my trembling hands.

"Hey, guess what,babe," Brittany says, her voice just above a whisper.

"What?" I respond in the same tone.

"Turn around," she says.

My heart is thundering in my ears as I turn slowly. Brittany's standing all the way across the lobby, the hand not holding her cell phone clenched at her side. I smile so wide, my cheeks feel like they're going to burst. I start a brisk walk towards her, completely forgetting about my duffel bag by the payphone. She presses the end button on her phone and jams it into her pocket, beginning to run towards me. We reach eachother and she jumps and wraps her legs around my waist.

I let out a quiet noise as the breath is knocked out of me. Brittany's arms are tightly wrapped around my neck, squeezing. My hands are splayed across her back, attempting to press her even closer to me than she already is. Her body heat is seeping through her baggy t-shirt and mingling with mine. When I let her down, and get a good look at her, I see what shirt she's wearing. It's one of my old, ratty t-shirts I used to go to sleep in before I left for the Marine Corps.

I smile, and her face reflects my elation of finally seeing eachother for the first time in a year. Her hands have run down my arms to lace her fingers with my own, and I give them a small squeeze. We catch eachothers gaze and I melt at the sparkle I see in her cobalt eyes.

She links her arms around my neck once more, and my arms automatically go around her waist. She leans forward, pressing her soft lips against my own and I see fireworks. Like, literally, there are colors behind my eyelids when we both smile against eachothers lips.

"I missed you so much," she mumbles into my collarbone. I place my hand over the back of her head, pressing my nose into her hair and inhaling the smell I've missed for so long.

"I missed you, too," I say, on the verge of tears. Suddenly, I'm hyperaware of the weight in the breastpocket of my field jacket.

"Britt," I say, coughing to catch her attention. She pulls away hesitantly and looks me dead in the eye. "I have a question."

She raises an eyebrow quizically, and I reach my hand into my pocket. I stroke the velvety box for a moment before removing it. I cough nervously, and bring the box into Brittany's line of vision. Her eyes go wide and she cups her hands over her mouth as she stares at the black box. Brittany's gaze flicks up to my own and I can feel the heat come to my cheeks.

I get down on one knee, inwardly scoffing at how cliche all of this is, but, hey, I'm in love, so who cares? I balance the now open box in my right palm and take one of Brittany's trembling hands in the other one. I clear my throat and begin speaking:

"Brittany Susan Pierce," I begin. "I love you. I love you so much, it hurts when I'm not around you. Ever since high school, I've known that this is what I want to do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up to you every day for as long as I live. I want to have kids and worry like crazy about them growing up. But most of all, I just want to be with you. So... will you marry me?"

Brittany's eyes have filled with tears, her pink lips stretched into a bright smile as she nods rapidly.

"Of course I will," she says softly. She pulls me to my feet and I take the diamond band out of its resting place to slide it onto her finger. As soon as I look up, her lips are on mine, the rest of the world being shunned. We're in our own world now. The same world we've been in since graduation.

There's no stress, no cares where we are right now. All we can focus on is eachother, and, for now, I'm perfectly okay with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry about the gap between posting and this update, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I was so happy when I got the first review. This is actually the first Brittana fic I've posted on here, so I'm elated that I have you guys subscribing/favoriting/reviewing :)**

**A/N #2: Leave a review telling me where you would like to see this story lead to, because I'm short on ideas right now (:**

**WARNING: The following chapter is rated M for sex! I will be switching the rating to M.**

**Enjoy!**

**Brittany's POV**

My hands are splayed against Santana's heated flesh, holding her closer to me. The hot water streaming from the showerhead is flowing in rivulets down my back, adding to my pleasure. I moan softly, the noise bouncing off of the shower walls and sounding strange in my ears. Santana doesn't let up her gentle assault on the column of my throat, but hums in approval as I rake my fingernails down her back, urging her to venture further.

I tuck my index finger underneath her chin, similar to the way she did in the airport before she left, and pull her face level with mine. I send her a small smile, and she returns it, standing on tiptoe to press a lingering kiss to my lips. God, I've missed this. Just kissing her. We stay like this, our lips touching innocently, for what seems like hours, but what I subconciously know is only a few minutes.

Before I know it, my back is being pressed against the frigid shower wall and my legs are being lifted with a strength Santana has never had before. I guess being a Marine does that to you. I lock my ankles at the small of her back, my fingers running through her damp locks as she parts my lips with her tongue. We continue kissing, until I rock my hips, desperately searching for friction to relieve the throbbing in my core. She presses her abs into my centre, and my head tilts back to rest against the shower wall as I let out a low moan.

Biting my lower lip, I meet Santana's gaze. Her eyes are darkened with lust, and her wet hair is sticking to the sides of her flushed cheeks. My core is grinding against her abs and she's panting with every thrust of her hips. It's quite possibly the sexiest thing I've seen in my life.

I lean down to push my lips against hers. Our chests are pressed flush against eachother, and I can feel her quickened heartbeat pounding against my skin as my centre is still grinding into her stomach. It sends chills through my already trembling body, and Santana feels the movement. She tucks her head in the crook of my neck and presses a sweet little kiss to my shoulder.

The weight in my stomach is becoming unignorable, so I wrap my arms around Santana's neck, squeezing her shoulders tightly. When she looks up, our gazes lock and she knows exactly what I'm thinking.

Her hand snakes between our osculated bodies, and the tip of her index fingers presses deftly against my clit. I moan loudly at the contact, and Santana smirks knowingly. She adds pressure to the nub, and I nearly lose it right on the spot. We carry on like this, me moaning with every little circular motion of her finger on me. This only lasts for a few minutes before her hand ventures further down. Santana strokes her middle finger through my slick folds and my eyebrows knit together, my mouth dropping into a small _o_ as the pleasure hits me.

Slowly, her first digit pushes through, sliding into me easily. Santana braces the back of her wrist against her own core for leverage as she thrusts gently. I bite my lower lip once more, supressing a pant as I feel my inner walls clamping around Santana's slowly moving index finger.

"You're so tight, Britt," Santana husks, looking deeply into my eyes and continuing to thrust. The only thing I can manage is a small nod as another wave of pleasure rolls through my body, causing me to undulate against Santana's torso. I'm on the brink of release, and it's all happening so fast.

Santana senses my hesitation and stops moving all together. Her eyebrows scrunch together adorably and her lower lip juts out in an irresistible pout. I kiss away her apprehension, a silent way of telling her it's okay to continue.

She nods minutely and pushes a second finger into my opening. The feeling hits me like a brick wall, and I'm rendered senseless. My vision goes in and out of focus and I hold on to Santana for dear life. She smirks, picking up a steady pace of pushing her long fingers in and out of me. Groaning, our lips meet lazily and I kiss her once more before the first wave of my orgasm rushes over me.

"Huh!" I whimper loudly. The second wave comes and practically topples me over, but I manage to maintain a hold on reality. Santana's fingers are trapped between my walls, barely movable. She presses in deeper, attempting to rub at that one rough patch of tissues that makes me see stars. She hits it, alright. The colors flash behind my eyes and my orgasm punches out of me.

With one last scream of her name, I come undone in a quivering mass. Santana silences me by sweetly pressing her soft lips to mine, and I melt into her once again. Gently, my feet touch the ground. Santana keeps her arm wrapped protectively around my waist, with her other hand holding my own over her softly beating heart.

"You okay?" she whispers softly. Her dark brown eyes are staring into mine, searching for any hint of discomfort. I come down from my high to nod rapidly, flashing her a broad smile. To be honest, I'm more than okay. More than I can ever express, but for now, I'll settle with a chaste kiss to my fiancee's lips.

"I love you," I whisper softly, the words barely audible. Santana snores lightly, and I suppress a giggle at the vast amount of cuteness in that small noise. I twirl a strand of her dark hair around my finger, keeping in mind not to tug too hard. Dropping the lock, I lay my head down on the soft pillow below and wrap my arm tighter around Santana's waist, feeling the heat from her sleeping form seep through my tank top. I press my lips to the base of her neck and nuzzle her shoulder before sleep claims me.

I wake up to the sound of desperate sobs coming from the side of the bed. The gray light of the early morning streams through the pulled blinds, lighting the room to some extent. Instinctively, I stretch my arm to the space where Santana sleeps, only to find it cold and empty. Bolting upright, I begin to panic.

"San?" I say worriedly. A small sniff comes from her side of the bed, and I crawl over to her. My heart breaks when I peer over the edge of the mattress. Santana looks up at me; her eyes are red and puffy, her tan face tear-stained. I leap to the ground beside her, instantly gathering her into my arms and resting my chin on top of her head.

"What's wrong, baby?" I ask her. I can feel the tears starting to well up in my own eyes. Santana begins to cry once more, sobs wracking her small frame as she buries her face in the crook of my neck. Holding her tighter, I begin to rock our bodies back and forth, murmuring sounds of sympathy to the uncharacteristically vulnerable girl in my arms.

"I had a bad dream," she whimpers, clutching my tank top tighter. I nod knowingly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. We sit like this for several minutes before she finally calms down enough to get up.

"Babe," I get out around a mouthful of pancakes. Pointing to an article in the newspaper in my hands, I begin to lean forward, but stop when I notice Santana staring at me with her chin in her hands. Slowly, I put the newspaper down and raise an eyebrow quizically in her direction.

"What are you looking at?" I ask with a smirk. She shrugs minutely, but continues staring at me with that dreamy look in her eyes.

"I almost forgot how beautiful you are." she says simply. My heart swells, and I hold back a small gasp at her comment. The heat rushes to my cheeks and I look down with a small smile and a quiet "thank you".

A tan hand reaches across the kitchen table and grabs my own. I look up, and she scoots her chair closer to mine.

When she gets close enough, she tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear and cups my face. I lean into the contact and close my eyes contentedly. An innocent kiss makes me open my eyes once more and lean my forehead against my fiancee's. We could sit like this forever, and honestly, I wouldn't be opposed to that. As long as we're together, I'll be as happy as I ever will be.


End file.
